Through Times Eyes
by robertc
Summary: Ever think what you would do if you saw a glimpse of the future? Ever wanted to change what has happened in your past. Well, young Saotome is given a chance by a Kami to do just that! Does he have the courage to fight against times waves?
1. Chapter 1 April Fool

Through Times Eyes

**by**

**Robert**

Disclaimer

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½, I only use them in my stories.

Chapter 1

March 31 1998

When Ranma arrived at his home, a small dojo called the Tendo dojo, for the first time he knew he wanted to stay forever. The family that lived there was like no other he ever meant on his training trip. They seemed to accept his curse as if it was nothing more then a common thing. Even the youngest seemed to be friendly and sweet she offered the welcome love of a true friend. Something young Saotome never had.

"RANMA NO BAKA WHERE ARE YOU" screamed a girl

But thing change over time, and a failed wedding.

With a sigh Ranma jumped up to his favorite spot atop the Tendo home. Recently Ranma's mind seemed more active then it had in a long time. He thought back over the last year he knew he was not what they expected- a young man able to turn into a girl with a slash of cold water. If only he could convince them that he deserved their love, her love. With a tear he would never admit Ranma laid back and looked to the stars.

"RANMA NO BAKA WHERE ARE YOU" screamed the girl of his dreams

'Man what now' thought Ranma 'can't I even get one second of rest'

The youngest Tendo wondered about the backyard. She knew that good for nothing, freeloading, guy turned girl, amazon boy toy. "CHEATING JERK GOOD FOR NOTHING." Screamed Akana was around here some where.

Nabiki Tendo leaned out her window. Sure enough their was Ranma hiding out. "You know Ranma I could help you out of this for lets say 10000 yen" Ranma back thighten 'where ever one is yelling there is always one selling' thought Ranma.

Ranma looked at the mercenary girl "Nabiki, here is all I have" He handed her 692 yen "I'll get you the rest when I can" ranma looked at Nabiki's never ending glare with hope.

Sigh " ok Ranma, I'll extend your credit! But, if I don't get paid by the end of the week." Nabiki paused for a second. " I get all the free shoots I can take of your girl side for one hour." With an evil grin of the legendary ice queen of Furinken high. " Later Ranma" with that said nabiki closed her window.

"Wait Nabiki, Nabiki I never agreed to that Nabiki." With a heavy sigh ranma slumped against the house. ' why me, why is it always me'

April 1 1998

Ranma rushed out of the Tendo home once again he was late. 'That tom boy never woke me up geez what is with her I told her I was not with Shampoo late night I was with my mom' Ranma jumped out and over the Tendo wall. With the speed and grace of years of training. "Why me, Why can't I have something normal? Why Kami can't I just wake up one morning and my life be OK JUST OK" Ranma ran hard and fast leaping from roof to roof.

_RING RING_

**CRASH**

"Ranma take Shampoo on date, YES" Said an often times cat/amazon woman.

"Shampoo GET OF ME" screamed Ranma

"Don't yell at Shampoo RANMA it's all your fault" Screamed Mousse to a nearby telephone pole

"RANMA YOU WILL DIE FOR THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH" Screamed Ryoga from the sky above. Crashing through the roof and into the houses basement.

With speed Ranma grabbed Shampoo and leaped from the exploding building. With a dive and a roll they both landed with a cat like grace. Chains filled the air as Mousse threw everything at his hated enemy even the cat- cafes' kitchen sink. "Stupid Mousse Great-Grandmother will have you pay for that?" "RYOGA WHAT ARE YOU DOING DO YOU know …..who's ….. house…..? Ranma looked up and down the street. Only thing was Shampoo and Mousse with Ranma's foot is his face!

With bright eyes glittering in the morning sun Shampoo looked deep into Ranma's eyes "You take Shampoo on date now, Yes!"

"RANMA! You let go of my Shampoo" screamed the hidden arms master and the fight continued

With a rush of speed Ryoga dashed out from behind the trees. 'THIS TIME RANMA WILL PAY' thought the sometimes pig. As Ryoga searched the local forest he screamed, "WHERE AM I NOW! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT?"

After what seemed like hours and a lucky broken lawn sprinkler- Ranma-chan got away!

After hours and a hot cup of tea a now male Ranma wondered down town Tokyo. 'Where to go' Ranma thought as he stopped near and alley way looking up into the night sky ' wow I lost track of time wonder what hour it is' looking about the darkening night Ranma saw a lanky man in his late teens English looking. He was hitting something that looked FEMALE. With a dash Ranma ran hard down the ally way.

He sprinted forward executing a perfect lighting punch to the stomach (pulling the punch greatly) of the fair-haired man sending him soaring into the adjacent alley wall. "Back off man, no one should hit a lady."

The man hunched over staring at the ground as pain raked his body. He pushed of the wall charging the young boy " She my friend, is no lady!" with a grin "why do you think I picked her and brought her down here." The English-man sent a punch that went wide and to the left.

Ranma almost laughed 'is this guy for real' thought ranma 'A smiple look at his chi showed he had very little fighting expirence'. A tiny yep of a small child caught Ranma off guard, looking he saw a young brown-haired girl of about four or five with a ripped kimono hiding behind the woman. A fist landed on Ranma's left side causing a gasp for air. Ranma felt his chest tighten and a fire burn in him 'man this guy hits hard' thought Ranma 'but nothing next to Ryoga' he thought with a smirk.

"I would think you were smart enough to mug someone richer." Said a smirking Ranma "not someone who has a child to care for."

"No need for money mate, I came to Toyko looking for pleasure"

His mouth felt foul as he suddenly knew what this man wanted from her. Anger grew inside his chest Ranma taking this opportunity he sent a powerful kick to the man's chest knocking the wind out of him. Then a roundhouse to the jaw soon followed by a palm strike to the back of the head. Carl stumbled forward and then back into the wall he was beginning to know as a friend. Carl loathed hot shots that ruined his enjoyment: only one technique to take care of one is to carve him up. The cursed youngster sensed the draw of the knife and tensing of the man's calves leaped immediately up.

Carl charged forward and sliced into the black haired Martial Artist, then blinked at the vacant space. Where is he? Ranma came flying downward his mind gripping to be in command of the anger building within himself. He landed on top of the fair-haired fellow who fell with a sickening thud. The man soon plummeted into unconscious.

Ranma returned to the petite woman and the tiny child. Pain batters his heart, as alarm seems to appear into the small girl's eyes. She was too youthful to observe such a thing as what was happening to her mother. Ranma looked over the injured blue hair emerald-eyed woman dresses in a tattered sapphire kimono with a rich woven white blossom pattern. A slender leg could be observed in the abnormal sliver down the length of her traditional clothing. Blood ran generously down her right leg mixing with the mucky alley water. Ranma's eyes past over her clandestine area and quickly looked elsewhere thinking she was a natural blue-haired woman. Her lacy pink panties cast to her side where ripped beyond use. Ranma turned his back to the lady waiting for her to get herself under control and in a less prone and viewable arrangement.

A sigh escaped the youthful gentleman, which brought the lady to her rightful mindset. He was not going to do anything to her? Yes there are men like that, like her late spouse, yes he was a good man... right? Something stirred to her left, which caused her head to move more rapidly then she sought to. Throbbing exploded all the way through her body ending inside her skull causing the loss of consciousness.

A little sob jumped from miko's lips. "Mommy?" she did what no more then a four year old could and cried for aid. Ranma turned around and saw the lady who passed out and hurried over to help the young lady up. Embracing the woman he started to adjust her dress to be more respectable. He looked to the little girl how was he going to get them both out of here?

Kikoko's eyes fluttered open and gazed into the intensity of two deep seas of cobalt. Her spirit quivered, he...he...saved me. What was she thinking, I'm old enough to be his mother! This man, despite the fact that his body was cute, the eyes were deep and lovely, was young enough to be her child. A glow rushed to claim her cheeks causing Kikoko to stare elsewhere.

Ranma looked apprehensive what did he do now? He couldn't take her home? Perhaps Doctor Tofu would take her? But if the girls found out what would come about! That tomboy would fault me for causing this girl so much pain. Shampoo would call her a faience! Nabiki would charge her for the rescue. What to do... worry claimed him.

Kikoko looked to her right frightened if she looked to any further into those eyes, she would soon become a cradle robber. Abruptly she tensed! Panic reached out and grabbed her heart. Her fair-haired assailant gradually elevated his wounded arm. In it was a gun aimed at her savior. She watched horror-struck as the hammer fell!

Ranma looked nervous as the woman tensed in his arms. Then suddenly a pain burned within his lower back, his vision dulled and faded in and out. With great effort to himself, Ranma shoot up and turned seeing a sneer increase on the blonde's expression. " Guess she will be mine after all." With a deep chuckle " then she will unite with you." The hammer fell again as another shot rang out.

Within a blink of an eye, Ranma covered the distance. Carl's face did not even have time to register a mystified look as what seemed like a hundred fist shoot out breaking every bone within his upper body and face.

Ranma rushed the man with all the velocity he could. He felt sluggish and pain hurried in to take him away. Pulling deep inside of his training, Ranma pushed the pain from his psyche. He needed to terminate this fight swift, very swift. With out even saying it Ranma used his chestnuts on a open fire breaking a code never to attack without warning. Then Ranma never attacked with the thought to not subdue, but to eradicate this man so he could no longer hurt anyone again. He felt flesh give and bone splinter, felt blood gush from him and intermingle with his enemies, he felt every heartbeat of all four in the alleyway, he felt blissfulness an inner peace seemed to engulf him. He pursued that peace into darkness!

As the cops arrived on the seen of the gun fire many felt sicken. Blood seemed to cover everything from one end to the other. One body was hard to even ID. His Jaw and teeth where scattered everywhere. One was of a mid-aged blue haired woman. Then a gasp escaped a cop that was transferred a few weeks ago from Nerima. "I know her, or I mean I know of her." with a low voice almost a unspoken sound " How will I tell Kasumi?" with this he pulled the covers over the young red head known to him as Ranko. Three dead people where taken away and a lonely child sat crying.


	2. Chapter 2 Fool Falling

Through Times Eyes

**by**

**Robert**

Disclaimer

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½, I only use them in my stories.

Chapter 2

April 1 1998

As the cops arrived on the seen of the gun fire many felt sicken. Blood seemed to cover everything from one end to the other. One body was hard to even ID. His Jaw and teeth where scattered everywhere. One was of a mid-aged blue haired woman. Then a gasp escaped a cop that was transferred a few weeks ago from Nerima. "I know her, or I mean I know of her." with a low voice almost a unspoken sound " How will I tell Kasumi?" with this he pulled the covers over the young red head known to him as Ranko. Three dead people where taken away and a lonely child sat crying.

Kami Plane: Date Unknown

A young green haired girl of about 7 knelt beside Ranma's form looking over her list of names. "Hmmmmmm no no no no not right not right at all." Flipping over her list again and again "Sis, come have a look I think he belongs to you!"

A blonde-blue eyed girl three feet taller walked over to the young very cute man. " Well if not he will be" A smile of seduction covered her face as she knelt next to Ranma. Her fingers ran along his well-defined chest stopping along the belt line to undo his pant ties.

"Well if you want to be on my bad side you better think twice older sister." A young red head entered the foggy darkness to join the two. "This one has been given a chance to see the future by daddy." Waving her hand to show Ranma's last few moments of life. "He died before his time was even up. He still had a few years left on him before he got to us. Well, Daddy said he gave the greatest of all mortal gifts ones own life for a stranger. Giving the gift of his only life to save two he knew only for a few moments."

"But the old crone died" said the blue eyed girl looking dumb-founded at the blue haired woman being covered by a white sheet on the screen.

Rubbing her fingers along her nose 'Daddy can she really be this dumb' sighing "Yes dear, I know but he didn't know that and would still gave his life even for a small chance she would live."

With a sad and forlorn face, the tall blonde pouted " Well can I have him for a few days, then we can send him away." With a look a puppy would envy she looked at her sister. " please...please I'll do anything."

"Well... anything?"

"YES, YES, WHAT IS IT" Clapping her hand in excitement

With a dark look, a devil would love to have " then leave him alone." with light kiss to Ranma's cheek he was gone.

December 23 2002

Pain rushed into Raman's body resting mostly on his head. He shoots up into a sitting position only to ram his head into something hard, causing more than it's share of problems. Worry written plainly on his face Ranma looked around for the girl and child. As his eyes adjust to the dark surroundings, he sees boxes and bricks stacked almost to the roof. Dust covers everything, as a blanket of snow does a lawn.

Slowly Ranma stands and moves to the light coming into the dark room. He stops before a doorway and rest his head. The cool wooden frame seemed to calm him and dull the pain. As the pain passed, Ranma began to notice that his lower back did not hurt so much. In fact, all the pain there was gone. After a few minutes of stretching, Ranma felt better and more like himself. He slides open the door and shock took him for the second time today.

The Tendo yard stretched before his view. 'But,' thought Ranma 'if that is the Tendo yard' he looked back into the filled room "then this is the dojo?" whispered Ranma "but, it is filled like a dock house." Ranma stumbled and fell down the low steps. With a thud, Raman's face hit the cold ground.

His eyes opened to look up at the night sky. He lay there watching his breath leave in a tiny fog. ' It is cold for april' thought Ranma as he slowly lifted himself up "Well I'm alive I guess? I don't think ghost breath." With that promising thought, he moved himself into a standing position, and looked out over the Tendo yard. Ranma refused to look at the dojo fearing his earlier dream held some truth. He slowly entered the Tendo home rubbing his arms to ward off the chill. Well luckily, it was night; maybe he could go to bed without any more strange things happening to him.

Ranma smiled the Kami of Luck seemed to on his side tonight for no one was up. He opened his bedroom door and his senses became alert as he felt the change in the chi. Opening the slide farther his nose, hit with a foul acidic odor of sake and the stale smell of beer, wrinkled in disgust. The room was littered with trash, books, tapes, and girls clothing some soiled beyond washing. The only light in the room was coming from a small TV that sat on a nightstand, As he entered he felt the presence of a person on the other side of the bed, Ranma stepped back into the hall.

'Yep, the Tendo home' Ranma thought

"I am ok Kasumi just leave me alone ok" Ranma was startled hearing Nabiki's voice coming from inside.

Slowly entering Ranma made his way to the bed and looked at what was there. Nabiki sat watching a video wrapped in his blanket. His eyes focused on the TV set, the video was of him moving fast very fast. Ranma was fighting a tall man in a white and blue gi. What did he say "kick of the thousand dragons?" 'Wow I can kick that fast?' Thought Ranma. He turned back to Nabiki to ask where she got this. What he saw was a vacant look she gave him. "Ranma pleas…" Her voice was shallow and dry. Nabiki broke into a slow sob, which caused Ranma to wave his hands quickly. " I'll leave sorry about this." Why was he sorry thought Ranma it was his room after all? That thought was crushed suddenly as Nabiki slammed into him, and holding him in a way that put Shampoo to shame.

"No" cried Nabiki "not again" Ranma nose wrinkled from the stale smell from her hair that flooded his nose. His ears caught the sounds of metal hitting wood. Looking he found a small tanto laying at his feet. Ranma Looked to Nabiki and back to the tanto several times. What is going on here? "Nabiki…" how was one to open up this conversation? He slowly loosened her grip and sat both of them up right.

Looking around and thanking whatever Kami was listening that Akana did not enter. Sigh, Ranma looked again at the small tanto at his feet. He looked at the small blade with his family crest 'MY CREST'. Ranma looked back and forth several times ' what is going on' thought Ranma again as his mind wondered over the events, the dojo, his room, now Nabiki with his family tanto? What happened how long did I sleep for? Why did they put me in with all that junk? Was it Happy or Cologne? A light touch to the check brought him from his reverie.

Nabiki's fingers traced down the young man's jaw line. Running her fingers over his lips, and then down his chin to stopping at his chest. Tears screamed to be let out, and Nabiki had nothing left inside to stop them.

"Ran-Chan I am so sorry." A sob escaped. " I was afraid, but it's ok after tonight I'll be with you." Two lines of tears followed the words. " I was so scared Ranma I wanted you I know now I need you." Tears became crying, "I loved you so much, but wanted Akana to be happy." Her crying became harder and Ranma could no longer hear her words. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried herself into a restless sleep

Ranma held the middle Tendo girl and felt strange someone admitted how she felt about him? She loved me, did I hear right? His heart skipped a beat. However, he loved Akana, don't I? I mean she can be cute when she does not hit me. Which hardly happens, but Nabiki loves me. He looked around feeling something wrong. Where was Akana anyway? She always seems to come in right around this time yelling about what a pervert I am for thinking that a little comfort would help Nabiki! Nabiki what happen to you to melt you, what happen to break your soul?

Ranma heard a knock at his door " Nabiki are you alright in there." Came a stressful voice of Kasumi "Nabiki … Nabiki answer me please."

"I'm awake Kasumi I'll be right down for school" came a reply from the sleeping Nabiki.

"Kasumi-Chan let her sleep it off I'll do my check up later ok." Came a voice of Tofu

"Ok" sighed a tired sounding Kasumi. "she always gets worse near christmas."

Ranma blinked that was weird he thought. Looking at the sleeping Nabiki in his arms Ranma sighed to himself. What do I do with you now? Lifting her up he was surprised by how light she was. Ranma laid Nabiki down on her bed and brushed her hair out of her face. He noticed two scars one on each of her wrist turning one over he noticed it went across the veins. Looks like chi healing only scaring he could see was in the chi "wonder if it was Tofu."

Ranma walked over to the desk and sat down looking for anything that would tell him where he was. Two hours passed and Ranma hardly moved. In his hands he held to pictures one of him and his girl half back to back holding hands. He noticed this picture on Nabiki's desk back home. This one seemed to be over used as his fingers followed the many wrinkles. The second brought a cold feel to his heart, it was a tombstone written on it was "Ranma Saotome Beloved son and master of anything goes martial arts" behind it was one more he could make out only the top of the tome. "Genma & Nodaka".

"Mother… no" a tear fell onto the already wet picture.

"Ranma," whispered a sleeping Nabiki "don't leave me again please, not again don't kill yourself' she tossed and turned, throwing her covers to the ground next to her bed. Ranma's eyes slowly roamed over Nabiki taking in her changes. Her hair was much longer and not as clean cut. She seemed to be thinner since he last saw her. His eyes stopped right above her pant line where her light blue panties peaked out. Wide-eyed Ranma found somewhere else to look.

His attention was brought to an open book. Looking at the lovely handwriting, he read.

_Dear Kasumi my only family,_

_You may be wondering what I have done. Well, suicide would be the only answer. Sorry I should not joke, but you and your husband always tell me to look on the bright side of the world I am forced to endure. I willing choose to end my life for my honor for I know the family honor will never be full again. Since the Saotome, line is gone forever we will forever be lost in the afterlife alwasys searching for our honor. If honor is not enough then for the love I felt and had little courage to follow up with. I cannot believe you all let her walk back into our lives acting like a changed girl. She cheated on the only guy who I ever meant that thought honor was worth more then his own life. He gave his life to wash away her shame, the shame of her wrongs. I would kill her but I know Ranma would never forgive me. So now, with little left of him but a picture and a tape I leave you using the same blade as my only love._

_Your sister,_

_Nabiki_

Ranma flipped through and read the past entries of Nabiki's diary, and found many frighten entries about his life. One stuck out and was written in haste Ranma read it aloud. Even though his voice shock with fear he went on.

"Oh Kami what happened, I came home for a visit to see the family, and Akane was found by Ranma with one of his American students a few days ago. I was told Ranma went to live with his mother and father. Akane had the nerve to introduce me to FRED and said they where in love. She is flying out of Tokyo later this week to meet his family. It seems she was waiting for the right moment to tell Ranma. After leaving Akane with a red mark that I hope will never heal, I headed to the Saotome's place. I feel guilty about what happened I should of never pushed him on Akake, or was it guilt over feeling this might be my chance.

The next entry Ranma whispered aloud to himself.

'_I am sitting with the police that I called over what seemed like a decade ago. I found a note from Ranma in his room. After some talking with the police, I found out that a report was giving by a Doctor Tufo. He was singed into a seppuku agreement to be Nodaka's second. It seems that her and Genma followed after they found Ranma's body. _

After talking to Tofu I found out that he was asked over to the Saotome's home and that it was at Genma's request that he be Nodaka's second. Tofu said he never seen Genma so serious. He said that I might find it weird for him to say this " I found in him honor again, he never once flinched or asked to back out. The knife was their family's blade and without question or prompting he took his life."

_To Ranma Saotome I love you forever Nabiki Tendo_

Ranma felt ill he went to get up and felt weak at the knees. He moved to put the book back down. It fell to the floor with a thud. Ranma soon followed.


	3. Chapter 3 Ranma's return

Through Times Eyes

**by**

**Robert**

Disclaimer

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½, I only use them in my stories.

Chapter 3

April 1 1998

Kasumi sat on Nabiki's bed looking at her doing the family books. She was hoping that this year they could go on a real family trip, Not like last summer on the Kuno's family yacht, but she knew that was asking a lot even with the Saotomes moving back into their home. 'That left five to plan the trip for' Kasumi smiled as she thought this 'When did I truly think Ranma as family. She knew it was when she saw that little red headed girl standing in front of that panda. She looked depressed covered in rain water from head to toe.' Kasumi moved her hand up to wipe away a tear that escaped from her. 'Ranma looked so lonely standing there that first day unknowingly looking at his future family.'

Nabiki looked up when she noticed movement on her bed. She watched her older sister wipe a lone tear away. "Anything wrong Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh my" Kasumi said "Every thing is fine Nabiki I was just worried about the trip." She knew the family was far from well off, with their debts, father out of work, and three freeloaders for the past two years, In fact the latter was soon to be in thier new home. Kasumi only really thought of uncle Genma as a freeloader, because Auntie always helped around the house making her life seem so much simpler plus she could talk all day with auntie something Akana and Nabiki never do anymore. Ranma she never though of as freeloading cause he always fought hard for the dojo and she felt safe at night with Ranma in the house. He was like the little brother she once asked her mother for.

"I… I know I asked about our next family trip and know it is all ready pushing our limit with father and us three girls, but could we also bring Ranma he seemed stressed lately and I was hoping we could take him with us." Kasumi soon started to worry about Ranma it was close to 10pm and he has yet to return.

"I thought you would say something like that Kasumi so I already planed on it." Said Nabiki "With the interest from mothers savings and the money that was able to bring home over the last few months we should be ok. I am saying this based on an average balance of income, the lose of a few freeloaders, Akana's cooking doen't cause us to eat out, and that damages stay within normal levels we should be ok."

"Nabiki that is not nice calling guest freeloaders." said an irritated kasumi "Even though Uncle Genma can be most of the time." This caused Nabiki to face plant into her desk

Kasumi covered her mouth "oh my" blushing deeply she was feeling embarrassed about her out spoken thought of uncle Genma

"Kasumi" Nabiki leaned forward with a smirk on her face "So tell me about what you truly think of Genma." Nabiki was almost drooling in anticipation. Kasumi never spoke about anyone like that before even once saying that Minster Shinjo Santo, who was caught in a scandal, had a nice smile and hoped he would see the error of his ways from now on.

Kausmi blushed again and rubbed the wrinkles out of her dress. "Now Nabiki I told you before you never say such things about your guest. It was wrong of me to say that, and you should know better then to ask someone that question." With a smile feeling she said what was needed she got up and moved to the door way. "It is late and I should get to bed. Do not stay up much later Nabiki."

Kasumi stopped for a second and looked around Nabiki's room. With a sad and happy look, Kasumi watched her sister return to her numbers, wondering what Nabiki wanted out of life. Nabiki even as a small child loved math, after thier mother died she seemed to sink deeper into her world of numbers. Kasumi recently borrowed a book from Tosu-san that spoke on this. How one can live a very depressed life and not know any better cause they always lived with a twisted view on a happy life, and are content to never leave the world they grew accustomed too. Thinking about this she looked around Nabiki's room. Her room was near empty; in fact most of her things were borrowed from herself and Akana. She didn't have anything school related except for her uniform and books. There were no posters or school items; she only had a few slacks and shirts, an old CD player, and a disposable camera. She looked at the two pictures on the desk, one of the whole family at the beach last summer, and one of Ranma back to back with his girl-half. 'Maybe I made a mistake about who really needed Ranma that day a years ago' Kasumi thought not for the first time "you have a goodnight and sweet dreams Nabiki." With that said Kasumi softly shut the door and headed to her own bed.

Akane Tendo sat looking out her window watching her own reflection. Akane was furious with Ranma. He was not home yet and her clock read 1:00 am, Akane knew Ranma was out with that amazon hussy Shampoo. 'What was so wrong with me' she thought.

Akane looked down at the photo of her and Ranma. It was taken last summer when they were shipwrecked on Kuno's boat. Back when she thought she knew what was in her heart, but these days she wondered if she still felt the same way. Ranma was always out with one of his other fiancés, He always called her uncute or tomboy, he always made fun of her cooking, Ranma never took her martial arts serious. Akane cursed under her breath for the hundredth time that night, as she started too rip and tear the photo, while she thought of all the thing Ranma did wrong that day.

Soon she screamed "RANMA" then suddenly stopped and looked down. Akana blinked and looked at her shredded photo. 'How did that happen' she thought 'guess they don't make photos like the used too?'

Kami Plane: Date Unknown

Ranma awoke in the well lit all white room. Curious as to why he was here and feeling his small headache grow, first he was shoot TWICE, then he awoke with a very strange group of Tendo's who he guessed was from the future, Now he was here in the all white room. Ranma smiled and thought 'maybe I was kidnapped by aliens that would be better then facing his hoard of friend's everyday. Maybe I can get a break.'

"Sorry to say you are not kidnapped by aliens my dear boy." Ranma turned to the sound of the female voice to see a young redhead. He felt a small lump start to move up his throat cause him to become speechless.

Ranma was beat red as he looked at her bearly covered body. The silk dress was completely see thought and almost look ready to fall off her shoulders "My name is Rohunity one of the many goddess." Rohunity said as she sat next to Ranma and gave her sweetest smile, she could feel how deeply he need to have acceptance and love. Lightly laying her hand on his forearm she spoke "Me and my twelve sisters are in control of the everyday deaths on earth. You see we have thousands of people we care for until we determine where in the after life they go. Some you see will be set back to become something else, a few are sent to heaven or hell to wait there for there turn to relive on earth." Feeling he was becoming lost she tried to make it even simpler. "We are like a train station were people wait. Until there train gets here."

"Oh why didn't ya say so." Ranma smiled as he rubbed the back of his head then stopped for a second as a thought crossed his mind causing him to pale "Does that mean I am dead?"

"Yes and no my dear" She used a comforting smile to ease his worry "You see Father called down a few minutes ago to have you sent back. We were just waiting for your glimpse of the future to end.

Ranma opened his mouth but Rohunity spoke first "No Ranma, You are not to be sent back as a dungbettle, cat, pig, or panda." She wondered why he felt these things were the worst to be brought back as with his aura and strong cat spirit he more then likely had many lives as a cat. "You are to be given a second chance. You have been cleared too remember every thing that happened tonight. I hope you understand this is your chance to make a happy life for yourself one that the higher ups believe you greatly deserver."

"Before you ask yes the future can be changed to a point, but something can not change. There are things that are written in the great books that will happen. Those that are destined to be more then just mortals will be just that even those that have become evil still become gods and goddess. Death is something else that can never be changed. once your time is logged in the great book it will happen, and nothing can ever change that. Do you understand Ranma?"

Ranma was getting mad, very mad, he has been interrupted every time he wanted to ask something, and now he is being told that he can't chose when or how he will die. "Yeah sure" said Ranma

With that said Rohunity leaned in and kissed Ranma softy on the cheek. The warmth of that kiss seemed to fill Ranma with a warm glow. His hand rubbed his cheek and shy smile overcame him. With the warm glow the room also seemed to be getting brighter until it seemed to block all things from sight and then nothing but darkness engulfed him.

April 2nd 1998

Ranma awoke with a pain that seemed to cover most of his body. As he focused he knew that most of the pain was in his chest and lower back. Luckily it seemed that his heart and spine where not hurt or the damage that was done has already healed. As he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness he felt out and could feel he was in a small square room that was very cold. Then he thought of his strange dream 'what if they already buried me'. With this thought Ranma began to hit the roof of his prison focusing his Ki knowing it will likely take a lot of KI to push thought his metal coffin and six feet of dirt. He felt the metal give way a triumphant smirk Ranma pulled the metal lid back and felt something fall on top of him.

A female guard slowly walked inside of the cold storage this place. It always gave her the creeps. All those dead bodies locked up waiting for someone to pick them up.

"AHH I touched a dead body." Suddenly a screaming and very naked red head streaked by her at a fast pace heading for the Lit exit door. With a sigh the guard called in her report "49er this is route 56 we have a naked college kid running toward the west lawn."

"Copy 56 I am heading toward home base now." Said a bored male voice " is it male or female?"

"female 49er" said the female guard

"Oh well then on my way." Said the man in a voice that spoke what he was truly thinking

April 2nd 04:56 am

Ranma smirked at his grey-blue uniform. Normally he would not sink to pity theft like others in his family, but when that guard jumped out from that bush and latched on like the old freak he thought it was a just cause for theft, just this once. With a wince as again pain seemed to rack his lower back Ranma knocked on Dr Tofu's door. "Please be in Doc. I can't go home to Akana like this she will freak out." Again Ranma knocked "come on Doc open up" Ranma stopped as the lower lights to the clinic turned on.

Doc tofu was up and ran down the stairs. He rarely ever got late night calls, thank the Kami, but when he did they were never good news. He opened the doors to see a very pale looking female Ranma wearing a very baggy guard uniform. "Ranma is everything alright, please come in." Tofu stepped aside to allow the girl to enter. Blood caked her lower back and looked very fresh. Tofu quickly reached out and allowed the tired girl to fall into his arms. She fell unconscious the momment he scooped her up, Tofu carried Ranma into the examination room. After a quick probe with his finger Tofu found the fresh gun shoot wounds.

"Interesting" spoke the confused doctor. Tofu deeply examined Ranma's aura, mostly the wounds. They appeared to have gone through both spine and heart but neither was injured. "Interesting" spoke the doctor again.

A very tired Nabiki answered the phone wondering who calls at this hour. She was down stairss starting her second pot of coffee. After doing the bills and pulling funds from everyone's week allowance, mostly from fathers sake fund, she believed she was ready as ever to start saving for their family trip. Then the phone rang which she was more then happy to ignore, save the fact that Kasumi would have come running down to answer it, and a certain water magnet never made it home. Not that she cared, but every good business woman needed to know where her investments were at all times. "Mushi mushi" spoke the Nabiki.

"Hello Nabiki this is Dr Tofu sorry for calling so late."

"No problem Doctor how can I help" Said Nabiki slightly worried but kept it out of her voice She did pick up the phone and receiver and start to walk toward the entry way as to not awake anyone.

"Ranma dropped by about an hour ago. He had a few gun shoot wounds and a lost a lot of blood. If it was anyone else I would believe the chances of surviving the night is low, but Ranma has been trained in various Ki manipulations. I believe he has cured most of the major damage before he came and I cured what I could before anymore blood was lost. Nabiki I need a few sets of clothing dropped off on your way here tomorrow.

"Ok Doctor, anything else you need?" Nabiki spoke in a calm even voice that startled Tofu a little. Most took this news even about a stranger pretty hard.

"Yeah I can't get a hold of Misses or Mister Saotome. "

"Their phone has not been installed in there new home yet. I'll let them know right away. When will Ranma be home?" said Nabiki

With a sigh Tofu answered "As soon as he awakes from the coma."

Nabiki dropped the receiver. "Coma" shouted Nabiki as she was shocked from her calm demeanor. She felt like bursting in to tears. Her hand shoot across her mouth in a hope that it would prevent the already shouted word. Nabiki's shoulders tensed and she buried her face in her hands and started to calm her nerves. After a brief moment she bent down to retrieve the fallen phone. "Doctor I'm sorry" said Nabiki "I will have everything you need brought within the hour. I'll also inform his parents on his condition. Leave everything to me." With a long goodbye and a few apologize from the good doctor Nabiki unsteadily laid the phone on the reciver.

She quickly made her way upstairs to Kasumi's room and entered without knocking. "Kasumi you need to get up quickly. Ranma's been hurt."

Notes

Thanks for all the reviews. First let me say I am sorry this took so long to get out I Hope to get the next 2 chapters out by next weekend. As for the few that thought they read the story before. I did post it on under the name Wayne on but that Id name was already taken on so I changed it to Robertc.

Until next time.  
Thanks for the review and hope eveyone enjoys the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Awake!

Through Times Eyes

**by**

**Robert**

Disclaimer

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½, I only use them in my stories.

April 4th 1998 05:41 AM

As Nabiki opened the front door and stepped onto the walkway, Kasumi's voice followed her. "I can't find a sweater for Ranma." She said. "You would think after all this time he would have bought one, anyways I packed your yellow one with the English word for Ok on it Nabiki."

"That's fine Kasumi." Spoke Nabiki "I will pick him up a few on my way back after my college tour." Kasumi stepped out the front door with two sweaters, Nabiki's yellow one and an old looking blue one that more then likely belonged to their father. "Do you think Ranma likes yellow or blue sweaters Nabiki?" Asked Kasumi

"Kasumi he is in a coma. I don't think it really matters much to Ranma one way or the other. But if you are asking me I would go with the yellow." 'Heaven knows the last time that blue one was washed' thought Nabiki.

"The fact of the matter is, Coma victims often respond to the reaction of those around them. So if Ranma looks good or a person thinks that he looks comfortable then he will be." Spoke Kasumi.

Nabiki looked at Kasumi. 'She has to be kidding me' she thought.

Leaning back into the doorway Nabiki spoke in a commanding but clam voice "Lets go you two, just because Ranma is in a coma is no reason to make him wait. Also may I remind you both you are making me wait, and if I have to wait two more minutes out in this cold damp air I'll suggest to Akane that since Ranma is not here it would be a good idea for her to practice her cooking until he comes out of that coma." Nabiki sidestepped back into the walkway as the two fathers rushed out of the house and waited at the Tendo dojo archway.

"Kasumi, Nabiki what is keeping you both? We told Akane we would be at the clinic at five." Spoke the wise Soun Tendo

Next to him a fat panda held up a sign that read "Correct you are Tendo!"

Then the panda flipped the sign over "Let use make haste to the clinic" was written on the sign. Nabiki looked toward Genma, throwing him a quick, disgusted look. The fat panda avoided Nabikis accusing glare. Then held yet another sign "So we can see the boy" This was written over another set of words that read "So we can eat Kasumi's great breakfasts"

Kasumi smiled like an angel and respond to mister Tendo's words with "Yes father. Oh my, you are right we are running ever so late." With this she grabbed her packed breakfasts and joined the two elder men.

Nabiki gripped the arch of her nose 'one day I will have him put into a zoo' Thought the middle Tendo daughter. She locked up the home and followed her small family and a panda to the local clinic.

At the same time, At Tofu's Clinic Akane Tendo sat and watched over Ranma Saotome. Akana once again tried to hold back her tears, the tears that would not stop coming over the last few days. She slowly reached out and gripped Ranma's hand again for the hundredth time that night. She closed her eyes and lifted the hand to her face. Akane felt the warmth that his body seemed to always generate. "Oh Ranma, Plea...as..e" Again she forced the urge to cry back into her already depressed filled heart. Akane slowly lowered her head and rested it against Ranma's chest. "Ranma please wake up I need you." another sob escaped her mouth. "Ranma you are my sun, when you are around I feel so alive." Akane could no longer hold back as a wave of tears poured out. Her shoulders heaved as the room filled with a little girls anguish. She dug her hands into his silk shirt and tried to bury her face deeper into his chest.

At the archway to the room Nodaka watched, alone. She was neither sister nor mother to this little girl. A few days ago she would have rushed to comfort her. But today, the last few days, she was in limbo.

She thought back to the day this all started. She was angry, angrier then she ever was, at Genma. She brought him back for a nice dinner just the two of them. Nodaka thought this would give her son some alone time with the Tendo girls. Thinking this, She asked Ranma to stay at the Tendo's that night while she and his father had dinner at the new home and later she and his father could break it in. She wondered at the time why Ranma face faulted at this comment and figured he thought it meant something other the raw animal sex that she had planed for her husband. Her day could not be any better she was having a romantic dinner for two, and Ranma was going to expand his harem with two more mistress. He was after all a 'Man among Men'. Needless to say she was surprised when someone knocked.

Nodaka griped the doorframe of the Tufo's Office and a lone tear fell. She looked at the small girl trying to hug her son/daughter harder. She loved her son and accepted his curse, but could she feel that way someday? Could she like Akane really not care about the curse? She slowly and quietly moved to the only lone chair in the room and watched. After a few moments she drifted back into herself. She thought again about that night. She stopped her rush to the door and looked back to the tied up Panda/husband and glared "Genma, I am about to open that door and see who would be knocking at an hour like this. If for any reason you feel the need to run remember that I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish." She shivered when she saw him whimper as he looked at the cold water, bull whip, and lubricant. Then like a master actor she smiled like an angle and smoothed her tangled hair. Nodaka opened the door to see Nabiki with her hand raised to knock once more. Behind her waiting at the gate was Kasumi who stood next to a Taxi. "Sorry Nabiki but I am afraid this is not the best of times to drop by." She glanced back toward Genma who was wiggling across the floor like a worm moving along the sidewalk.

"Auntie I must insist something awful has happened." Nabiki said in a overly clam voice. "Ranma was admitted to the local clinic for a gun shoot wound. He slipped into a coma a few hours ago. Doctor Tofu tried to call, but was unable to reach you so he asked if we could get word to you."

Nodaka slowly stepped back her mind was going from thought to thought faster then Genma or Ranma through food. Flashes of Ranma, kneeling to commit ritual suicide were the most prominent one. A cold weight seemed to rest on her heart at that very moment. She turned and walked back into the house with a quick wave of her hand the family blade was summoned and with another Genma found himself freed. "Genma, Dear. My son was admitted into a clinic and has slipped into a coma. I suggest that you stand. I also suggest you follow me there and we will pay are respect. After wards we will talk." With that said she walked out to cab and waited.

Standing before Tofu's Clinic, Nabiki paused long enough to calm herself. She'd finally got the fathers inside. She stepped over the threshold and looked at the assembled group with a bit of surprise. The group –which included the Tendo's, Shampoo, Uyko, The Kuno children, Ryoga- had all fallen silent. She started with a cold stare that ended at the wooden patched wall. It was this wall that caused this odd behavior for the assembled group.

It was the afternoon of the 2nd of April. I sold word that the mighty Ranma has fallen but didn't inform anyone of who defeated him. I started a betting pool that listed all of his rivals over the last two years. This made me a ton of yen. Nabiki would have smiled if the heaviness that the room had caused her to lose any happiness she might have had. The afternoon of the 2nd was like a nightmare come to life. The assembled self acclaimed wrecking crew came to see Ranma. They all piled into the office.

"Shampoo see Ranma now." Yell the purple haired woman.

"Wait thy turn hussy. I the heavenly anointed victor over that the foul sorcerers RANMA." Claimed Kuno

Nabiki started to stand she had a feeling this could become ugly. "Kuno-baby I think..." she got no father as Shampoo pulled a sword from no where and swung. The Amazon screamed "You the coward who hurt love of Shampoo." That was her cue to exit. She knew that the group only needs a spark to set it off. The fight was more like a battle. She stood on front lawn and watched threw the window as the wrecking crew proved there name was justly so. Soon the wall exploded and the crew moved to the lawn she watched as Shampoo and Mousse fought tooth and nail with Kuno and Ryoga. The battle worsened as Kodatchi arrived and slipped inside Soon her and Akane fought over the unconscious form of Ranma. Kodatchi wrapped the boy with her ribbon and yanked him away from the crying girl. "Foul peasants how you dare to touch my Ranma." Kodatchi laughed.  
Her ribbon soon cut by Shampoo. Who then leaped to grab her love. This caused the mass, known as the wreaking crew, to reform around their new center, Ranma. Nabiki's heart froze and her arm reached out. She knew she was helpless here how could she stop this? But as suddenly as it started the fight ended, and a death like silence filled the air. Standing on each side of the fallen pile was Auntie with her blade and Doctor Tofu. Both seemed to emit a strong aura.

That brought Nabiki to her current situation. "You all," Nabiki said with obvious anger. "You have no right to be here. I have told you all over that last few days that this is and will always be a Tendo/ Saotoma family matter." She stopped as Kuno stepped forward holding his wallet.

"Very well, I can no longer wait how much to see the foul beast of woman. I'll of course pay extra for a picture of my omnipotent form standing over the foul slain beast." Kuno stopped as he started into the cold depth of Nabiki's gaze. 

"Auntie Saotoma will permit visit when Ranma wakes. I'll be happy to meet with you tomorrow to talk about times and payment. Now if you would kindly leave." She said over Kuno's shoulder.

April 6th 0234AM

Ranma slowly opened his sore eyes. He felt like he was hit by a mountain. He looked around and his head throbbed with pain. His vision seemed to be shifting in and out of focus. He soon heard a voice saying something to his left. He couldn't make out who was sitting next to him. He tried to lift his arm but it felt so heavy to him. Again the voice spoke but he couldn't understand. He starined to hear what they where saying.

"Ranma are you awake?" said the familiar but unfamiliar voice.

"uhh, yeah I think so." Ranma said in a slurred voice.

"Good the doctor wanted you to eat something if you woke up." Ranma tried to nod but again it seemed too hard to do. The voice was so warm sounding. He felt a tender hand run along his jaw and the aroma of miso soup hit is nose.

With each bit it seemed to get better. Ranma found that if he closed his eyes the room stopped spinning, and he could eat better. He enjoyed the warmth of the hand as it caresses his check. "The doctor said it would be a few more days before you could go home." the sweet voice of his caretaker said. "let me now if you need anything else I can get you."

"maybe another blanket" ranma slurred

In a few moments Ranma felt the weight shift on the bed' and he felt the warmth and love wash over his as the person next to him snuggled up against him. "Akane?" Ranma said unsure.

"Yes Ranma go to sleep." the sweet voice said again. With all his worries gone for the moment Ranma slipped back into the world of dreams.

After a few hours past nabiki Tendo lightly untangled herself from the snoring water magnet and moved to the clinics lounge for more coffee and a short stop at the girls room. At the doorway Nabiki turned and smile at the boy. She wondered why she always pushed things over the edge when Akane and Ranam seemed to get along. Her hand moved over her heart and not for the first time she wondered if passing him up was good idea.

Notes:

Some wondered why the guards never noticed the blood. I should have described the scene better. The blood was all ready dried and the body was prepped for storage.

Some thought the Guards were not that bright, but I did guard work both in the army and civilian and not many are.

Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
